I can see clearly now
by Relena Lupin
Summary: *Chater 6 UPDATED!* Her past was forgotten and now she's a weapon who needs to be used and thrown away. But who's using her and why does she have a special connection with Harry Potter?
1. The Mysterious Girl

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter and company do not belong to me but to  
  
J. K.Rowling. Also I wrote this only for my enjoyment only! Thank you!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL  
  
  
  
(Voldemort's Liar)  
  
"My Lord, what if this doesn't work? What if all this training and brain…"  
  
" Insolent fool! Of coarse this will work I, the powerful Lord Voldemort, Planned this evil plan!"  
  
"But. . .Harry, , ,"  
  
"If the powerful Lord thinks it's right, it's right!"  
  
" Thank you, Luscious, but with this beautiful and clever girl, it will never fail!"  
  
  
  
(Hogwats Train)  
  
"I'm telling you, Sirus is coming back to Hogwarts!" Hermione whispered urgently.  
  
"Why?" Ron was very interested.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort will try to come and kill me," a voice said in the door compartment of the train.  
  
"God, Harry! Don't scare me like that," Ron said with an angry look upon his face.  
  
"Why. . .you guys weren't kissing or anything. . .were you?" Harry asked with a sneer.  
  
"No! What made you think such a thing?" Hermione said with such passion in her voice, that even Harry was startled for a few seconds. But there was a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Harry just casually shrugged.  
  
"You heard already?" Ron asked clearly astonished.  
  
"Sirus wrote to me," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"I heard that all the crew is coming back! Remus, Sirus Annabelle . . .I don't know . . . everyone!" Hermione said with a spark of anticipation in her eyes.  
  
" Don't get TOO excited! I mean, it's not your WEDDING day or anything!" Ron said with a yawn.  
  
" Don't act so smart!"  
  
" I don't need to."  
  
" What do you mean by that? That you're actually smart? HARDLY!"  
  
" Nope, I'm not saying that at all. I'm saying that I don't need to be smart, because you're smart, Hermione."  
  
" Don't try to flatter me! Cause it's not working." Hermione stated with such a stare.  
  
" MAN! I think I'm losing my charm, Harry! I'm positive that when ever the teachers like Remus Lupin pays her a compliment on her academic skills, she blushes. But now when I pay her a compliment she just gives me a death stare. Oh the Horror the stare is blinding me! HELP!" Ron pretended to drown while Hermione kept on staring and Harry was being attacked by a fit of giggles.  
  
" You two stop it! I'm dying over here!" Harry laughed. Then all of a sudden the compartment door slid open.  
  
"Hi, my name's Claire and sorry to be intruding, but it seems that all the other compartments are full. . .so do you mind if I came to lounge with you guys?" a clear, gentle voice asked. All three of their heads shot up surprised.  
  
" Sure!" Hermione said with a smile forming on her face.  
  
" Thank you." Claire took the seat next to the window, which was next to Hermione.  
  
" This is Ron Weasly and this is the famous. . ."  
  
"HARRY POTTER! I'm sorry you must get this all the time, but my friends at my old school talk about you constantly! They even have a picture of you on our dorm wall! Very absurd, I know, but wow! Harry Potter in front of me! It is such a pleasure to meet you."  
  
" Th-Thank you," Harry said with a sheepish grin.  
  
And, of course, I heard about Ronald Weasly," Claire said, a warm smile forming on her face, looking at Ron. Ron blushed uncontrollably.  
  
" The greatest wizard chess player in the whole wizarding world. . . I heard," Ron grew redder if that was even possible.  
  
" And Hermione Granger. . . you must be!" Claire said turning her attention to the bushy brown haired girl. Hermione nodded.  
  
" An intelligent witch that has knowledge beyond her years! You are my role model, you know," she said," Actually you all are!" Claire had her beautiful smile on her face, which could win anyone over.  
  
" And what characteristic do you have which you can boast about?" Hermione asked with warmth in her eyes.  
  
" Well. . . I love to cook . . .I can sew . . .I'm okay at Quidditch . . ." she didn't need to speak any longer for Ron and Harry was asking a flurry of questions.  
  
" What position do you play?"  
  
"What's your team?"  
  
"What kind of a brand of a broom do you own?"  
  
"Have you gone to the National Quidditch Tournament?"  
  
"When will you two stop with your jabbering?" Hermione asked, her hands covering her ears. Claire apparently looked asleep with a small smile on her face.  
  
" Job number one: Befriend Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Accomplished. I better cross it out! Time for Job number two!" Claire thought to herself, her smile getting bigger. . . 


	2. The Sorting Confusion

1 DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter characters! And I wrote this story out of the sole purpose of enjoyment!  
  
  
  
Hey Everyone! This is my NEW chapter! I'm finally writing it! I know it took very long for me to post it up. The only reason I can actually put it up now is that I'm at home sick! I'm not at all sure if I should even continue another chapter next time, if I'm not even getting a lot of reviews! But here it is the new chapter! So enjoy! Because this may be the last chapter of this story if I don't get enough reviews!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Sorting Confusion  
  
When Claire opened her eyes Hermione asked," How come you came so late?"  
  
" What do you mean?" Claire looked confused.  
  
" Did you transfer from another school?" Harry asked with extreme curiosity.  
  
" Actually no," Claire said with a sad look in her eyes. Hermione, Harry, and Ron noticed.  
  
"Look at what you guys did!" Ron said looking at Hermione and Harry with a mocking look in his eyes.  
  
" I just asked an innocent question!" Hermione said indignantly. Claire smiled.  
  
" What house do you want to be in?" Harry asked trying to change the subject. Claire just shrugged her shoulders. The train stopped.  
  
" Let's go." Ron said standing up. The four students got out of the compartment and entered a carriage. While the carriage was moving along the four friends were talking happily about there vacation. When they finally got to Hogwarts they got out of the carriage.  
  
" Welcome to Hogwarts!" Harry said smiling from ear to ear.  
  
" All right let's go in! I'm dying of cold!" Hermione said shivering. When they entered the Great Hall, Claire gasped. She had never seen such a beautiful place in her whole entire life.  
  
" Where is Claire going to sit? I mean she hadn't been sorted yet!" Hermione said looking at Claire. And as if to answer Hermione's question, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
" Welcome back to Hogwarts returning students and welcome first years! Before we start sorting the first years we are going to sort a new student!" There was an excited murmur going across the hall.  
  
" But before we even start with the new student sorting, I'm pleased to introduce our new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher, Miss Cho Chang!" There was loud clapping among the Ravenclaws.  
  
" Now let's start with the sorting!" As if on cue Professor McGonagall got up and stood next to the traditional stool and sorting hat.  
  
" VOLIESIA, CLAIRE!" Claire went up to the platform and sat down. Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat upon her head.  
  
Who is this? I'm very confused! But I'm never confused! It seems that Gryffindor would be the best house for you and then it seems that Slytherian would be! Your mind seems that it's split into two! All right I have to choose you'll be in…  
  
Claire had a big smile upon her face," Job number two: Trick the Sorting hat. Accomplished! Better get on with Job number three!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey everyone! I know I sounded somewhat mean in my author's note, but I need reviews! What is the use writing a story without getting reviews? All I ask is a couple of reviews! I expect at least three new reviews! Besides don't you want to find out where Claire will be sorted? 


	3. Dissapointment?

Disclaimer: Just to make it clear (not that I really need to but…) I DO NOT own the Harry Potter Characters neither do I write this out as my job but of enjoyment!  
  
Author's note: Hey ya'll! I'm back (Oh no!)! I'm not at all pleased with the outcome of this chapter but hey no one's perfect! So enjoy this chapter and I hope you will take the time to review this story!  
  
CHAPTER THREE: DISSAPOINTMENT?  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" There were loud gasps from the crowd.  
  
" Did you hear that?"  
  
"Such a waste of beauty!"  
  
" I can't believe it! Slytherin? I mean I understand maybe Hufflepuff, with Cedric and all! But SLYTHERIN?!" These were the remarks she caught while heading for the Slytherian table. But as Claire looked around the table, the people were right. There was no beauty in Slytherin.  
  
" Guess it's a curse," Claire whispered, shrugging her shoulders as if there was no care in the world.  
  
GRYFFINDOR TABLE  
  
" I CAN'T believe it! SLYTHERIN?!" Ron screamed.  
  
" She might as well have been given a knife and had free reigns to kill everyone in Hogwarts," Hermione said with a sigh.  
  
" What do you mean with that? Are trying to predict stuff from the future now? Are you trying to ACCOMPLISH anything with this? Because the only thing you're accomplishing is…you're freaking me out! Don't tell me you're going back to Divination!" Ron said in an astonished puzzled tone.  
  
"Yes, Ron, I've been trying to rake at my super natural powers to find if your obnoxious self will have to do anything with my future. And I just happen to come by with this future prediction, Ron," said Hermione sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.  
  
" I knew there was something dangerous about her! Harry, don't ever go near Hermione ever again! I plead to you!" Ron was getting on his knees with his hands swinging up and down as if it was a roller coaster.  
  
" Ron," hissed Hermione," If you're going to ask Harry to marry you take it up somewhere PRIVATE!"  
  
" Thank you for the information. Harry? You're actually quiet. Don't you have anything to say? I mean if someone purposes aren't you supposed to answer?" Ron said when he noticed his best friend saying and doing nothing. Harry didn't answer but looked across to the Slytherin table.  
  
Voldemort's Lair  
  
" How is my 'daughter' doing?" Voldemort laughed.  
  
" She is doing everything that we instructed her to do." Peter Pettigrew was looking at a clear globe.  
  
"Good, good!"  
  
" Wouldn't Harry or maybe even…Hermione notice that someth-"  
  
"ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME?"  
  
" Of course not."  
  
"Send my pet some 'cookies' Lucius," ordered Lord Voldemort.  
  
" Yes, my Lord. Whatever you wish."  
  
Slytherian Dungeons  
  
" Rather DARK, but hey, I'm used to it!" Claire was unpacking her things observing the girls' dorm.  
  
"I KNOW! I heard that Draco Malfoy is going to be keeper instead of a seeker!"  
  
" My hunnybun?! But he's still CAPTAIN, right?"  
  
" Of course! They're just going to find a BETTER seeker now," an exceptionally okay looking girl said, patting a pug-faced girl and a big no…LARGE girl was next to her.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
" Don't cry, Pansy! It's nothing to worry about."  
  
" I know, it's just…who are you?" They were apparently discussing about someone's boyfriend but were interrupted by the appearance of Claire.  
  
" Oh! I know YOU! You're that new girl – um – um - Crystal!"  
  
" No, idiot, it's Clista!"  
  
" You're BOTH wrong, it's Clara!" the pug faced girl said, pushing the other two aside.  
  
" Close…it's Claire,"  
  
" Well, Claire, how do you like it in the dungeons?"  
  
" It's pretty dark, but hey, if you can't redecorate…"  
  
" RECOMMANDATE!" the three friends shrieked.  
  
" Recommandate?" Claire suddenly became puzzled.  
  
" Don't worry about it," the big one said.  
  
" I'm Pansy Parkinson…Queen of the Slytherins!" the pug faced girl said proudly.  
  
" That will surely change," thought Claire looking at Pansy's ugly face.  
  
" I'm Millicent Bullstrode,"  
  
" And I'm Olga Cinders!"  
  
" Pleasure," Claire said with much grace.  
  
" So you COULD join our group…"Olga muttered.  
  
" Which we highly recommend," muttered the humungous Millicent.  
  
" Cause we saw you hanging around with the Pottie Hippies and they are not so popular in Slytherin," Pansy said sneering. Claire just smiled.  
  
" Job number three: Get into Slytherian and try to fit in. Accomplished. But should I join this group?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey you guys! This is going to be exciting because I guess people don't like to review or something! But I'm proposing a survey and YOU guys get to choose if Claire joins Pansy's group or denies the offer! So Review! 


	4. Forbidden Love

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and company, so there! I said it! Also, I wrote this out for enjoyment.  
  
AUTHOR"S NOTE: I want to say thank you to Elizabeth Choi! I know she is a far better writer than I'm but she is very supportive! I LOVE YOU (as a friend of course)! EWWWW! Don't even think about it!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: FORBBIDEN LOVE  
  
Claire was confused. Should she join or not? She knew that in order for her to fit in and not look suspicious she had to join Pansy's smug little group, but something was tugging at her, screaming at her," DON"T JOIN THE GROUP!" She was dreadfully confused. She had started classes three weeks ago, but still had not made up her mind. She was presently at the library looking for a book.  
  
" Did you hear about the Slytherin Quidditch Seeker Try-outs?" a voice whispered.  
  
" Yeah! I can't even believe it, no one can beat the famous Harry Potter!" another voice answered.  
  
" Sheesh! Must they make a big deal out of all this?" Claire mumbled stressfully. She went to the 'R' section, which was her special spot where she met special characters… Oh no! Harry Potter was strolling about around HER section, amiably looking for a book. Well, she didn't want to ruin all her efforts of trying to avoid him and his friends these three weeks. She needed to just turn and…NO! This was her section after all, and she needed counseling. Claire took a deep breath and calmly walked toward the shelves looking for what she was searching for. Claire was not aware of the glances Harry gave toward her direction. " Darn it! They don't have it," Claire spat in spite of herself.  
  
" SHHHHH!" was the response she got from angry students trying to study. Harry chuckled.  
  
" I don't find anything so funny!" Claire hissed.  
  
" I'm dreadfully sorry, your highness! Must I scurry away from your holy presence?" Harry asked with an amused smile while his eyes twinkled with laughter.  
  
" Must you make it sound as if I'm an overly grown baby?"  
  
" Oh, I'm going easy on you. You should just hear what Fred and George says to Ron." Harry said with a small smile. The black haired girl could just imagine such a sight. She remembered the first time she had made their acquaintance.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Fred and George Weasley!"  
  
" Yes, Professor McGonagall?" They grinned mischievously.  
  
" I want you in my office! NOW!" While the two prisoners passed the pretty gray-eyed girl they winked at her at exactly the same time. It was a humorous sight but what they said made it even funnier," Hey, Baby! We're checkin you out!"  
  
" WEASLEY!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Claire smiled at the funny remembrance.  
  
" So, what is it that the poor damsel is looking for?"  
  
" A book," Claire said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
" Of course, we have a multiple selection here…"  
  
" Ah HA! Found it!" Claire said with a victorious air. She gallantly got up the ladder that was supplied for shorter students to get up to the higher shelves. Her hand grasped the treasure in which she found, but lost her balance in the process and fell…into Harry Potter's waiting arms. A warm feeling swept over her. It felt like this was where she belonged no other place could fulfill her as in these strong arms could. " Man! I'm not supposed to feel such a feeling! I have to…"  
  
" Are you all right princess?" The deep voice interrupted her thoughts. Harry's eyes were so very close to hers. All she wanted was to stay in that position and look into the depths of his evergreen eyes.  
  
" Y-Yeah, I'll be okay." Claire shook her head while she slid down against the wall of books.  
  
" Well what kind of book was worth a fall as big as that?" Harry asked inquiringly sitting next to her.  
  
" You'd laugh at me, I'm sure," Claire said turning red from embarrassment.  
  
" I promise that I won't laugh, alright?" Harry said gently.  
  
" Promise?" Claire felt like a two year old but dismissed the thought.  
  
" Alright, are you going to tell me?"  
  
" It's a ro…romance novel." Claire turned redder.  
  
" A romance novel?"  
  
" You promised you wouldn't laugh," Claire warned.  
  
" I'm not." But his eyes were laughing.  
  
" Why must you read ROMANCE novels? I mean people your age, OUR age are experiencing the love that Katherine and Heathcliffe share," Harry said looking at the cover of Whuthering Heights.  
  
" It seems you have read this book," Claire said slyly.  
  
" Yeah, I'll admit I happened to come across this book and I read it." He answered while he in turn turned red as well.  
  
" That's funny! A strong Qudditch Seeker on the outside, but a softy love-sick puppy inside," Claire said punching him playfully on the arm.  
  
" Hey, don't make fun of me!" Harry said an a somewhat injured tone.  
  
" I like the combination," Claire said looking into his face with the warmth of her gray eyes.  
  
" You do?'  
  
" Yeah, I do!"  
  
" But I have a question," Harry said a mischievous glint coming into his eyes.  
  
" What could that be?" Claire asked unaware of the trap being set for her.  
  
" Why don't you go out and experience this new thing yourself and stop fantasizing?"  
  
" Then I wonder, how about you, Mr. Big shot, have you experienced such love?" Claire said, trying to lead the conversation to something else.  
  
" I have tried…" Harry began.  
  
" Ooh! I see you have failed to find any suitors," Claire said with a charming smile.  
  
" Noo…I didn't have trouble finding suitors it's just that they don't fit me."  
  
" Oh." Claire sighed.  
  
" What kind of love do you want to experience?" Harry asked, amused by where the conversation was leading. Claire smiled.  
  
" The love of Elijah and Professor Higgins." Claire sighed once more.  
  
" So…the big hit My Fair Lady agrees with you the most."  
  
" Yeah, also the animated Anastasia," Claire said.  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yeah. Damitri and Anastasia's love was so powerful and so so …I don't know…clear," Claire said. There was a shadow of a smile.  
  
" Why must you dream so? Go and experience it!" Harry said enthusiastically.  
  
" You just don't understand," Claire whispered looking away.  
  
" What do you mean by that?"  
  
" I mean, that I'm forbidden into this subject," Claire said getting more uncomfortable.  
  
" Forbidden? No one could be forbidden to love," Harry said, trying to encourage her.  
  
" Well, Harry Potter, you're wrong for I, Claire Voliesia is forbidden to true love," Claire said, standing up.  
  
" But…" Harry stood in front of her blocking her way.  
  
" If you will please move," Claire said curtly.  
  
" Oh, come on! I never meant it like that!" Harry said getting more irritated.  
  
" I'm sorry, it's just like…"  
  
" You can't be forbidden to love," Harry said taking a step forward. Claire was against the wall of books just inches away from Harry's lips.  
  
"Why do I feel like I want to kiss him? No, I came here on a mission and it does not include Harry Potter. But why do I feel like I need him for some reason?"  
  
" You know what?"  
  
" What?" Claire breathed.  
  
" No one's here," Harry said with a smile.  
  
" Oh really?"  
  
" Yeah." The smile was getting bigger.  
  
" So," Claire said, trying to act casual, but the feeling of him near her gave a tingle in her spine. Claire now clearly understood what Harry was up to…Harry's lips were inching forward toward hers…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey Everyone! A cliffhanger! I know you hate such things, but hey, if you want to read the next chapter I require 10 reviews! Also, the review MUST include if you want Claire to join Pansy's group. Class scenes will come up soon! Bye! 


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his friends and enemies. And this story was written out of the sole purpose of enjoyment!  
  
MEMORIES  
  
Claire slowly, gently closed her eyes waiting for her lips to touch his. "NOOOO! I can't do this," Claire thought to herself." I'm going to hurt him in the end." Oh, but the tingling sensation he gave her down her spine! Well, she needed to resist. At the last possible moment, she stepped out of his way. He opened his eyes wide out of astonishment and confusion. Harry fell toward the bookshelves and banged himself accidently on a shelf. "OW!" Harry hissed out of pain.  
  
" I-I'm sorr-" Claire began, but was interrupted by a group of Gryffindor girls.  
  
" Harry, THERE you are," a girl said coyly.  
  
" Yeah, uh, hey Parvati," Harry said nonchalantly, rubbing his neck.  
  
" Hey, handsome," another girl said while she gently poked him in the chest.  
  
" Yeah, hey to yourself too, Lavendar," Harry said, trying to be polite.  
  
" I never knew you had such strong muscles," Lavendar replied clinging herself to his arm.  
  
" Oh, Harry, I heard that you might play for England as a Professional Seeker," Parvati cooed, taking his other arm. The other girls giggled.  
  
" Harry, the view is great outside. So-what do you say?" Lavendar said clinging tighter.  
  
" Well- I was –um…"  
  
" Great! Let's go!" Parvati said with fake excitement. The force of the girl bunch was too much for Harry and was carried away.  
  
He took one last glance of Claire before he was swept out of the room. Before all of the girls disappeared, one girl pushed Claire out of the way and she heard," Out of the way, Slytherin!" She just stood there, stunned by the events that had happened. She knew this feeling between him and her was certainly not meant to be, and unreasonably impossible. But what was this tingling feeling she felt in her heart? After a few minutes, she recovered from the shock and took the book to Madam Pince. She gave the book back after all the necessary checks were done. Claire mumbled a quick," Thank you," and left the library. While she walked along the corridor of the humungous castle, she started thinking… "You can't be forbidden to love…" Harry had said…  
  
Flashback  
  
" You are forbidden to love," a shadow said.  
  
" What is love?"  
  
" The less you know the better."  
  
" Why must I be forbidden to it? It just sounds so delicious and sweet, Love," Claire hugged her knees closer to her chest.  
  
" Don't talk such foolishness! When I say you are forbidden, that's the end of the conversation!"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Was the feeling she had for Harry love? She didn't know what love truly meant, until she stumbled upon the book My Fair Lady but she still didn't fully understand. Ever since then she questioned the word love. She knew her father forbid her to love, but all the stories she had read and the movies she had seen made love so innocent and true. All she wanted to do was take Harry's advice and experience it. But she knew she couldn't. If her father said no, it was no. She remembered one blurry dream. It was cold and dark. It was rainy and one mysterious cloaked figure loomed toward her." Come, Come to me." It had said. She had woken with a start and could feel cold sweat all around her forehead. Claire shook her head. It was just a dream! Was it though? She felt that this happened to her before, but…Claire sighed and shook her head viciously again. " Stop thinking like this," Claire whispered to herself," The kiss must have intoxicated me but then again I didn't really kiss him…URGH!" Claire stopped in front of a particular wall in the dungeons and said," Voldemort reigns," and the door concealed in the wall slid open. Claire walked across the room.  
  
" Hey! Claire!" a familiar voice rang out. Claire jumped but turned slowly.  
  
" Hey, um…Malfoy? Yeah, well, I was going to my room…so…." Claire turned back around. Draco stared, puzzled at the retreating figure.  
  
" Don't worry about her, Draco," a voice said who startled him," She's just thinking if she should join my group or not." Draco stared at Pansy Parkinson.  
  
" Oh, really? Am I invited?" Draco moved one step closer while Pansy laughed.  
  
(A.N. Hmmm…I wonder what happened. I'll let you decide.)  
  
Claire slowly opened her dorm door. When she closed the door behind her, she sighed out of deep relief. She walked slowly to her mirror. Claire plumped down on her cushioned chair. She revealed the rose locket, which was concealed from view in her robes for a couple of weeks. She barely opened it but now she cautiously opened it. The locket sang a song for her, Fur Elise. On one side of the locket was a black and white picture of her great grandmother, Elise, and on the other side a mirror. (A.N. I know this might sound a little like Anastasia, but, hey, I have my reasons! As you will see in later chapters…especially the second to last chapter.) Claire abruptly snapped the locket shut and put the locket under her robes so that, once more, the necklace was hidden from plain view. She sadly stood up from her chair.  
  
" My great grandmother was so beautiful…if only I'd have known her…" Claire stopped suddenly at the foot of the bed. There, in the middle was a tin full of cookies. Yes, she knew what to do…  
  
Flashback  
  
" You need to eat these cookies."  
  
" Why Father?"  
  
" Because these special cookies have medicine in it that will help you become more healthy."  
  
" But…Dad…"  
  
" EAT!"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Ever since then it was the cookies and nothing but these cookies. If she didn't eat them for more then three weeks she started questioning herself. Like right now…she was unsure who she was. Was she Claire Voliesia? Was she…enough of this! Claire took the package and set if before her. She ever so slowly took the lid off. Something wasn't right! She took the cookie and put it up to her mouth. In her mind the feeling of the 'treat' on her lips made it feel like acid. She quickly took a bite. She closed her eyes…everything was being put back into its place. She was Claire Voliesia. She had one mission to accomplish. Claire slowly swallowed. She opened her eyelids but they fell back down immediately and she collapsed onto the floor…  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm back and I hope you enjoyed it but…HOW DARE YOU GUYS NOT REVIEW!!!! Exceptions for few. I hope this chapter will intrigue more readers and will lead them to REVIEW! Besides Elizabeth Choi is begging for the last chapters!  
  
(Unfortunately she knows what will happen.) And I'm telling you, it's good! At least that's what my friends have said, they were near to tears! So review, k? The faster you review, the faster I write! 


	6. Lessons

Author's Note: My mind is spinning from ALL the stories! Anyway I know I should be deleting some of my stories to put up my other one! You know, so I can HANDLE them but I decided against it! Well, I hope you enjoy this story!  
  
  
  
LESSONS  
  
  
  
"Gryffindors and Slytherins! Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts! My name is Professor Cho Chang! I'm very sorry I haven't been here for the last three weeks but I had some what of a fever." The beautiful Asian smiled around the classroom, but her smile faded a bit when she looked toward the Slytherin part of the room.  
  
"Life in the wizarding world is dangerous at this period of time. You as 7th years will be released into this world where there are constant battles. Me, as your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, will teach you various ways to defend yourself from the Dark Arts." Draco snorted.  
  
"I'm very sorry students, I didn't realize I permitted a hog to enter the classroom," Cho Chang gave a sarcastic smile. "Twenty points off Slytherin, thanks to Draco Malfoy. You may repay him after class though. Now, let's start with the subject on guardians." Cho turned her back to write 'Guardians' on the board. A Gryffindor raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Parvati?"  
  
"What so you mean, guardians?"  
  
"Everyone has guardians next to them. When you eat, sleep, go to the bathroom…"  
  
"Even when you take a BATH?!" Cho nodded.  
  
"EEK!!"  
  
"Now, there are girl guardians and boy guardians just as there are good and bad ones."  
  
"Good and bad?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My, my, there seems to be something even EINSTIEN doesn't know," Draco, sneered with satisfaction. Hermione just ignored him. Pansy Parkinson smiled a smile that said," My man is so smart!"  
  
"Yes, Hermione, good and…bad," Cho gazed at Draco with some annoyance but continued, "Whether you're bad or good is determined by your guardian." There was a murmur going across the room. Some Gryffindors gave side- glances toward Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I will only give you one assignment and it must be turned in by Friday." It was apparent that everyone was happy at the prospect of less homework.  
  
"Write an essay about your guardian…I know, I know you don't know your guardian, but while your DREAM guardian. Make him or her up." The bell rang and everyone started for the door.  
  
"Wait a minute please!" Everyone stopped, "There is ONE catch. You must read your essay out loud in class on Friday, so please make your essay in a speech format. Class dismissed." Moans were heard n the crowd.  
  
"Good-bye!" Everyone seemed not that pleased with the oral presentation except the over excited Hermione Granger.  
  
"Oh goody! Now we can experience the joy and excitement of stage fright! I've always said that a new experience is always something to enjoy!" Hermione skipped ahead of Harry and Ron.  
  
"As I said before, mental, that one!" Ron said, shaking his head. Harry nodded in agreement. His smile faded when he spotted Claire with Draco…arguing.  
  
"NO DRACO!"  
  
"You know it's the PROPER way to do things!"  
  
"I have MY orders and I won't let a demented little thing like YOU get in my way!"  
  
"Let ME tell YOU, Claire," said Draco grabbing Claire's wrist," I'm the son of Luscious Malfoy!" spat Draco.  
  
"Whoopee for you! Tell me where I should send my gift, because I think I forgot where the party was!" Claire said, pulling her wrist from his grip.  
  
"I'd watch my words if I were you!"  
  
"You're not me, Draco!"  
  
"I could…."  
  
"WHAT?! What are you going to do? Tell me that you're in charge? No offense but that's getting PRETTY OLD!" A crowd was forming by now.  
  
"I'm not done with you!" Draco said seeing Claire going to retreat, "Why, are you scared?" he sneered.  
  
"Scared? I'm not scared by your THREATS, Draco, no I'm scared at you UGLY face!" Claire spun around and pushed her way out of the crowd. She passed Harry but gave no reconigation of knowing him, which left him puzzled. The 'click' 'click' of her shoes in the dark hallway echoed as she thought of all the events that happened. When she awoke form her "sleep" she was clear and her mission was the only thing in her mind. Yes, her mission! She must accomplish it! But whenever she liked at Harry her heart gave a 'chip' Her heart feels like ice, emotionless but the stare of Harry starts to chip the ice away. "He will ONLY get in my way just as clueless Draco!" Claire thought. She knew that her father was counting on her," I won't let you down, father! Harry Potter will be mine, just you wait!" whispered Claire…  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey! What did you think? I hope you liked it! I love ALL the reviews you give me and I can't wait to receive them! Again, I'm sorry about the late uploading! I was pretty busy, sorry! 


End file.
